A known disposable packaging device includes a wall for accommodating a medical article for use in conjunction with a medical machine. The medical article includes mounting means, and the medical machine includes mounting means for engagement with the mounting means of the medical article. In the packaging device, a passage opening is defined in the wall and has a configuration such that the mounting means of the packaged article can be engaged with the mounting means of the machine.
Another known device resides in a mount for removable attachment thereof to a medical apparatus. The mount provides a hollow space for accommodating a medical device therein and comprises a first and a second side part that are elastically deformable so as to be compressed prior to the mounting thereof and to expand after having been inserted into corresponding mounting sections at the medical apparatus.
Known preassembled arrangements as mentioned above are arranged and packed in a way to protect tubes (lines, filters and components) during the lifetime of the product of storage and shipment until use. The product protection is currently obtained for instance through special boxes, pouches or customized thermoformed blister.
A main problem during the packaging of a complex kit is tube kinking especially of pump segments, and the pressure mark (markings caused by components pressed together). A known conventional packaging system as currently used cannot properly protect the packaged product because it is designed to protect external layers only, without taking into consideration that critical components of the products are located also in the interior of the package.